


rebooting

by norikosonozaki (rizelmine)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, Outdoor Sex, Rule 63, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, small boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/norikosonozaki
Summary: Some new upgrades become available to YoRHa units





	1. Chapter 1

A new software and hardware combination had been released for all YoRHa units. It was meant to replicate human sex organs. It was an optional upgrade, but Command specifically requested that all or at least most Scanner and Healer units receive the upgrade. That statement from Command explained that the units would be able to provide better support if they were very familiar with it.

9S was sitting in the maintenance bay waiting for the work to begin. Her body was then put into sleep mode for the procedure. When she awoke, she was lying nude on a medical bed. Her uniform was folded on a table next to her. The android sat up and looked at herself in a nearby mirror.

Her figure was rather small when compared to other YoRHas and many of her features were petite. 9S' chest was no exception to this, however, now the small, almost non-existent breasts were topped with two pink nipples. That hardware had been available for a while, but she had never felt the need to go out of her way to get them. 

The other new addition was harder to notice in the reflection, but 9S definitely felt its presence. All androids, despite the base gender of their models, were given the option between male and female for this update. 9S chose female, but not for any particular reason. She'd probably give it a more... thorough inspection once she was in the privacy of her own room. 

As the android began to dress herself in her uniform, she heard a voice from one of the maintenance workers. 

"We will expecting reports on the functionality of these updates. Do not be afraid to speak up if any problems arise or if anything needs to be modified."

"Understood," she responded in the tone she always took for more official exchanges. "I'll send it through the usual maintenance channels."

Once 9S was finished getting dressed she exited and caught a quick glimpse of the other androids who were presumably waiting to get the same treatment. What caught her eye the most was her partner, 2B, seemingly exiting another maintenance room. Had he gotten the upgrade as well? 

Her mind started to fill with a less than professional fantasy of her superior. 

Him pinning her against the wall and using his height advantage to look down at her. One of 2B's firm, gloved hands holding her chin as he spoke with his overpowering voice. 

"9S..."

He'd lean in and... 

"9S."

2B's stern tone brought her back to reality and 9S noticed that he must have walked over to her. 

"Oh hi 2B. Sorry about that, I was just uh... thinking about something," she spoke with a little nervous laugh. 

"I see."

"Hey, I was wondering since you're here, are you getting the new upgrade?" 

"You could say that," he said. A non-direct answer was pretty unusual for him and 9S wondered why he didn't just say yes or no. 

"So you did or...?"

"Well I already had some hardware installed that was similar to what's currently being offered," 2B started to explain. 

That left 9S even more surprised. She had been doing maintenance on 2B's body for a while and she never noticed. Though, he was so skilled when it came to fighting that her work rarely took her below the belt. 

He must have picked up on some of her confusion as he continued to explain, "It was somewhat of a beta test to see if the add-on hindered combat performance in anyway. Since my beta run of it went well, that could be why its being released to all units. They requested that I come in to have my beta hardware updated to the current model."

2B paused after his explanation to give 9S time to take everything in. Of course, that didn't take much time at all. The shorter android quickly nodded in understanding. 

"Can I assume you received the update as well?" he asked. 

9S nodded again, "Yes, but this is my first time being equipped with... hardware like this. Do you have to write a report on your experiences too?" 

"I was told that my responses given on the beta run were sufficient and that no further ones were needed."

"You're lucky 2B," she said with a sigh. "If I had realized they required the reports I probably wouldn't have opted in the first day it became available."

"You're a fast worker 9S. I'm sure you'll finish your reports before we're assigned another mission. Best of luck with that," 2B said before leaving, presumably to give her more time to work on the reports. 

9S waved in a way that betrayed shyness and happiness. Her mind a bit stuck on the compliment he technically gave her. Maybe she was even one step closer to him using her nickname. 

It didn't take much for 9S' fantasies to start back up as she walked to her room. 

2B rewarding her for finishing all of her reports in a incredibly timely manner was the topic. 

The two of them were alone in 2B's room and he was slowly sliding 9S' coat off her tiny frame. 

"You did a great job 9S. I'm proud of you."

His hand moved down her now exposed chest and hovered over a nipple before... 

9S was suddenly hyper-aware of the sensation of her nipples brushing against the inside of her coat. It wasn't exactly bothersome, but they were almost too sensitive to be totally comfortable. 

No matter how hard she tried to think about anything else, the feeling became way too distracting. 9S was absolutely certain her face was bright red and she desperately hoped she'd reach her room before bumping into someone. 

The sign reading "9S" was sweet relief and the android quickly hurried inside. She locked her door and practically ripped her coat off. 

9S' hands moved to small breasts as she fell back to sit on her bed. She squeezed and tugged on her new nipples while biting her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress the noise she would be making.

Rumors said that YoRHa bedrooms were soundproof, but she still had enough composure to not be willing to take the risk. 

She felt as if there was some coil in her abdomen that was slowly winding itself tighter and tighter. There was also a definite wetness in her shorts that wasn't present before. 9S' muffled moans betrayed pleasure and frustration because she was almost desperate for release. 

For the first time, 9S lamented her current chest size if only because it prevented her from bringing her own nipples to her mouth. She imagined that would feel positively amazing. 

What did help push her over the edge was the thought of 2B doing it. His hands wrapped around her waist as his tongue circled the sensitive buds. 

9S came saying his name, and she fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. Her hands were still at her chest and hips twitched a bit involuntarily. The tension was gone and was replaced with waves of pleasure. She had never experienced anything like that before. 

Her report would definitely be an interesting read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more of this, probably soon


	2. Chapter 2

9S' first reports were complaints about sensitivity. Almost everyday after the upgrade had at least one session of her aggressively getting off with just her nipples. She didn't completely mind, but it seemed like a combat disaster waiting to happen.

The response explained that the new software shouldn't have enhanced any sensitivities like that and that the maintenance staff would look into it. In the meantime they wished 9S luck with the current issue.

She sighed.

Thankfully 9S had managed to keep her problem a secret from the others on the Bunker. Her spending time in her room alone for long stretches of time didn't arouse any suspicion. Though she was now worried since she knew that herself and 2B would be sent down to the ground soon.

Confirming 9S' fears, she received a message from Command detailing the next mission for the both of them. She sighed and resigned herself to her fate. 9S couldn't let herself stay on the Bunker while 2B did the mission. All she could do was hope nothing too... ridiculous happens.

\--

The two were transported to the Resistance camp and stocked up on supplies before heading out into the ruined city. Their mission required looking into strange behavioral patterns the machine lifeforms had been showing. It was just vague enough to go nowhere or lead to something dangerous.

9S hoped it wouldn't be the latter. She looked up at her partner as they walked through the empty streets. The silence was somber, but also calm. She liked it.

Though it was also starting to get a bit awkward and 9S certainly wasn't known for staying quiet for long.

"How have your upgrades been treating you 2B?"

"Fine," he responded dryly, jumping over some rubble with ease.

9S gave it her best shot before deciding it would be easier to walk around the obstacle.

"No sensitivity issues?"

"Not at all." 2B stopped walking so he could turn and face her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering..." 9S' voice wavered. She wasn't good at lying to her superior. The only reason she had been able to keep the situation a secret was because he never asked about it. She sighed, "I've been uh... having some sensitivity issues myself actually."

"Did you file a report?"

"Yes and they said that they would look into it. The new software apparently didn't make any sensitivity adjustments," she explained.

2B took a step closer to 9S, which caught the shorter android off guard. He put his hand on her shoulder. Its presence was gentle but 9S felt as if she would collapse under the metaphorical weight.

"9S."

I do. I will. I feel the same way.

Those were the first few thoughts that crossed her mind. A confession right now. It was different from how she usually imagined it but-

"Will your current condition effect the mission? If you're unable to complete it I can give you permission to return to the bunker," 2B's voice had his usual professional tone, but 9S also heard some very legitimate concern in there.

"What? No, I'm fine 2B! Honest! I wouldn't have come down if it was going to be a serious problem," 9S hastily defended her actions, but she had a feeling 2B wasn't completely buying it.

"Fine then. Let's hurry and finish this mission. Once we return back to the Bunker, you're going straight into maintenence," his voice shifted to a more commanding tone. Not that 9S' minded when he sounded like that.

"Yes Sir- I mean uh, of course 2B. Thanks for being so worried about me. It really isn't a serious issue thou-... " Her voice cut off with the return of a very familiar sensation in her chest. Of all the times to come back up, why now, she thought.

Of course, 9S should have expected as much with her bare chest brushing against the inside of her coat like always. She had heard of some YoRHas getting replicas of the bras that humans wore, but she foolishly hadn't gotten one for herself.

Despite her best efforts to control herself, 9S couldn't help a small whimper being let out. This caught 2B's attention as well.

"Is everything alright 9S?"

"Oh y-yes, I just uh," her mind scrambled to think of some excuse. "I... saw some machines over there! We must be getting close to the mission zone."

2B's work focused mind honed in on the possibility of them being so close to their job site. He almost immediately seemed to be less focused on 9S' sensitivity issues.

Relief was almost visible on her 9S' face. Though it wasn't exactly the kind of relief she was hoping for with her chest still being so bothersome. She was resisting the urge just rip her coat open and expose her chest and nipples to the air.

9S' mind starting trailing off into fantasies again with that thought. Her self-exposure immediately grabbing 2B's attention, and him deciding to personally help her with the sensitivity issue. A now familiar wetness started to make itself known between her legs.

"Let's hurry in 9S."

That wasn't what she was used to him saying in her daydreams. His lines were usually more intense, not that she was complaining-

"9S."

"Oh!" She snapped back to reality and didn't give 2B a chance to question her, "Yes, let's move in!"

9S was expecting the combat to be a total mess, but it didn't go as horrible as she thought it would be given her current condition. She definitely could have done better, but it wasn't awful. 2B did most of the heavy lifting anyways. 9S used her pod to provide cover fire and help pick off machines 2B had weakened.

It seemed as if the machines had simply accessed some data left behind by humans and were imitating it. That was most likely the reason behind the unusual behavior as well.

"Well then," 9S said, breathing a bit heavily as she admired their work, "That takes care of that."

Combat was able to act as a distraction from 9S' sensations, but now that their enemies were dispatched there was nothing to stop her mind from focusing on it. Her gloved hands shook a little, as she fought the urge of bringing them to her chest.

Once they returned back to the Bunker 9S would probably have another session of boob squeezing and nipple pinching to inappropriate fantasies of her boss.

"Was that enough to make you tired 9S?" 2B questioned, cutting off her train of thought.

9S swallowed before she spoke, as a bit of drool was starting to build up in her mouth. She would have hated to deal with that embarrassment along with everything else.

"Oh no it was just... that I well, uh..." her voice trailed off as she failed to think of some excuse. 9S decided to give up and just come clean. They were finished with their mission, so there was probably no detriment to finally telling 2B the truth.

"Well?"

"Its my chest. Like I said before the upgrades made them way more sensitive, but its to the point of being distracting... I mean you saw that it isn't exactly a combat hindrance but it can be a bit," she paused to bite her lip, suppressing a moan.

9S hadn't gone this long without dealing with it before. After getting off with her nipples, which was pretty easy, the sensitivity would go away for a while. Though since she hasn't had a chance to touch them the entire time it just felt like the sensations were growing in intensity.

"It can be a bit... much," she continued, finally able to gain some composure.

She then looked at 2B, waiting for his response. Like usual he was pretty hard for 9S to accurately read. His expression hardly told her a thing.

"Can you safely return to the Bunker in your current state?" he questioned.

"Uh, probably. I might be... " 9S paused for a sharp inhale.

She was telling herself that she could make it no problem, but her body was telling her something completely different. She couldn't stop a bit a drool from escaping, and she quickly wiped it away.

"I might be a bit distracted." Her voice got smaller as even more embarrassment set in.

2B seemed to just be taking in the situation, and 9S couldn't tell if his more distant, observational attitude was turning her on even more.

He finally did something besides questioning her and put a call through to Command. Naturally, 6O picked up.

"6O, this is 2B. The mission has been completed but I'm requesting permission to field maintenance on 9S. Nothing serious, just to ensure travel back to the Bunker is as safe as possible."

"Of course 2B. Permission granted! I hope everything is okay down there."

"It is. I will also be closing the communication channel to prevent any distractions. Thank you 6O."

2B ended the call and looked to 9S. Her jaw might as well have been on the floor. She was trying to process what he meant by field maintenance. She knew what she wanted it to mean but-

"9S remove your coat."

She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Uh," she sputtered a little. "D-do you mean right now? Like... right here?"

"How else would I be able to help you with this?"

"Oh... right."

9S couldn't hide all the emotions that were hitting her at once right now. 2B still had the professional tone about him. As if this was actual standard procedure maintenance. 9S was now definitely positive that it was a turn on for her.

Her hands went to the buttons of her coat which she slowly undid. She wasn't looking directly at 2B, but she imagined his gaze following her and wanted to melt.

It felt great finally exposing her chest to the open air. 9S' nipples were hard, but they probably had been for the duration of the entire mission.

2B walked directly in front of her. With basically no fanfare, he put one of his gloved hands on her boob. The smallness fit the palm of his hand almost perfectly. He gave it very slow rubs and squeezes.

9S worried that might cum from that alone. This was basically one of her greatest fantasies come true.

"This is the area that is bothering you, right?" he questioned her. Before she could respond 2B moved his hand away slightly and tugged on her nipple.

"Y-yes," 9S whimpered out. Her legs felt like jelly and she had nothing to really brace herself on.

2B's second hand joined in and 9S had to bite her lip.

"9S, you're a YoRHa unit and you're being brought down and held back by something as small as these?"

He gave both of them a tighter squeeze and 9S shook. 2B moved between squeezing, rubbing, and pinching in asynchronous patterns. Each beast got a different treatment, and 9S was never given a chance to pick up a rhythm in his movements. She was constantly being caught off guard, moaning and whimpering.

"Its almost disgraceful," 2B continued his scolding. It didn't come off as too serious, but it definitely added to the experience for 9S.

He pinched both of her nipples and gave them a very firm tug. The cry 9S let out was the loudest she'd ever been. It trailed off into a moan and drool was freely running down from her mouth.

"You're r-right 2B... It is-" 9S was cut off by a twist to her nipples.

"Don't speak. You shouldn't when you look this way. Its embarrassing." He took a hand away from her chest to wipe some drool from her mouth.

Naturally more took it's place. The action seemed to just have been done to emphasize the current state 9S was in. Her underwear was so soaked through that she was pretty sure her shorts were now getting damp.

"Not to mention your lack of restraint. I may have turned off my communications, but we're still out in the open. I wonder how many people have heard the noises you've been making."

9S then became very aware ot the fact that they were still outside. At any point someone could round a corner and see them. It would be embarrassing if anyone else saw her like this. She wanted to think that, but the idea also didn't sound too bad to her.

"What would they think if they saw you?" 2B questioned as if reading her mind. "If they saw 9S reduced to this much off a mess with such basic stimulus." He tightly squeezed her breasts for emphasis.

She could barely respond, really making his point for her. Though 9S wanted to say that it wasn't exactly her fault. She wasn't the one who messed up her upgrade.

9S was then brought back to reality by the sound of a zipper. It was her shorts. 2B had taken a hand off her chest and moved down to unzip her shorts. He didn't fully them down though.

Despite that, his hand went inside them. It was then in her absolutely soaked underwear.

9S didn't think it was possible for her to get even more embarrassed, but she was wrong.

She was then caught completely off guard by one of his fingers slowly entering her. She felt like she would actually fall over with no support and finally reached her hands up to brace herself on 2B. He didn't seem to mind.

2B was clearly more focused on slowly pumping his finger in and out. It was only one, but it was all 9S needed. She could barely handle a few minutes before she came, finally getting the relief she desired.

She breathed heavily as 2B removed himself. Her insides were still contracting and squeezing on basically nothing, and her cum had left a slightly noticeable spot in her shorts.

"Maintenance complete," 2B said in a voice that was so profession and detached from the eroticism of the previous moments 9S would almost believe he had just done some routine procedures.

He did help 9S put her clothes back on and adjust her uniform. She thanked him in a small voice.

"9S about the way I spoke to you during that," 2B spoke as they started their return. "I simply thought that a more commanding attitude would help you, get off faster." He spoke the last phrase with almost audible quotations.

She was significantly caught off guard. Did she really come off as someone who'd be into that? It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, but she didn't want it to be obvious.

"Oh uh... don't worry about it 2B. Also can we keep this between us?"

"Of course," 2B said. "Unless Command specifically asks for a maintenance report."

"No w-wait 2B it'd really be for the best if nobody else knew!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure where to take this now, but if anyone has any suggestions please share them.  
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

9S was very relieved when she got news back from the maintenance team. Based on the reports that she submitted, they were able to find a solution to her sensitivity issues. She was told to come by the maintenance bay once she got the chance. 

Not wanting to risk any more incidents, 9S hurried over there. After her mission with 2B she continued keeping to herself in her room. The last thing she wanted was to have a more public incident. Even if that experience revealed she enjoyed some humiliation, something like that would have been way too embarrassing. 

There weren't many other androids in for maintenance. 9S assumed that people who wanted the upgrade would have probably already gotten it by now. Many YoRHas have Scanners or Healers assigned to them for personal maintenance, like her and 2B. That kept the bay from getting too crowded. 

The adjustment procedure was pretty quick and easy. It was almost comical that something that had caused 9S problems was so easily solved. 

They explained to her that it was an issue with her software causing it to overreact to certain stimuli. She was told that a more detailed report of the maintenance would be sent to her personal mail. 9S thanked them for their service and left. 

After she had gotten pretty far from the bay, 9S was overwhelmed with curiosity. What would the changes be like? The halls were currently empty and she doubted anyone would be coming her way. 

9S rounded a corner just to be safe and quickly put a hand under her coat. She gave one of her nipples a pinch followed by a twist. It definitely felt like something, but compared to the previous sensations it was underwhelming. 

Sure this meant she could actually function normally, but she almost missed the intense feelings from before. 

It also settled in that 9S wouldn't be getting anymore emergency field maintenance from 2B. The android sighed as she slowly removed her hand from her chest. Things truly had gone back to normal. 

As she started to walk back to her room, 9S got two message notifications. One was the detailed report on her repairs, but the other was unexpected. It seemed that the same part of Command that put out the hardware and software update installed a new feature to the Bunker. She hadn't heard anything about this, but earlier she only paid attention to messages coming from maintenance. Now that she was able to check her backlog of messages, 9S noticed other mail she received talking about these changes. 

The new installation was a replica of human baths. It wasn't as if YoRHas didn't clean themselves before this though. They usually went through rather quick sterilization showers when needed. The android bodies also didn't build up filth that much. 

This bath was connected to the possibilities morale boosts. It seemed that Command wanted to see if access to some luxuries would improve performance. 

9S certainly wasn't one to turn down something like this. She also wanted something to take her mind off the minor disappointment she was experiencing over her new sensitivity. 

As she walked to where the new baths were located, 9S wondered if there was anyway to get her sensitivity turned back up. It may be an inappropriate request to make, but of course she didn't want it as intense as it was before. 

She was taken back to reality when she noticed 2B seeming to go in the same direction as her. 9S called out to her superior, and he stopped walking to face her. 

“Oh hello 9S. Were you able to get the adjustment you needed?”

9S was a little disarmed by him asking that immediately, but she couldn't bring herself to lie about it. 

“Yes, I actually just left the maintenance bay,” she said. 

Though she thought about what might happened if she lied about it. 9S could dramatically claim there was nothing they could do about it, and that she'd be stuck with over sensitive nipples no matter what body she was in. She wondered if 2B would help her with that. 

9S’ thoughts then jumped to the idea of him finding out she lied. Would he be upset? Would he… punish her for lying about it? She could also easily see more embarrassing treatment about her being so desperate for nipple stimulation. 

There was a vivid image in her mind of 2B giving her a harsh kiss as he twisted her nipples.

“Everything feels normal, so I can definitely function without issue,” 9S continued. 

“That's good to hear. Were you going to visit the new baths too?” he asked her. 

“Oh yeah. I was so caught up with waiting to hear back from maintenance that I just now heard about it,” 9S said. Then it hit her that he said too. She fully grasped the reality that they could take a bath together and internally got very excited. 

Even though 9S was assigned to 2B, he rarely let her see him with any part of his uniform missing. The only exceptions to this was when they had to self-destruct. Usually during those times they were so focused on survival that 9S never got a chance to appreciate the view. 

She knew that even if they had a normal bath, just seeing him would without clothes would do a lot for her. 

“Do you mind if I join you 2B?”

“Not at all.”

9S was completely over mourning her lost sensitivity. This had completely taken over her thoughts. 

The two of them walked together to the baths. 9S tried her hardest to mask her excitement. 2B was his usual self. 

Interestingly enough, the baths weren't that crowded. It was possible that not everyone checked the memo, or a lot of androids were deployed on missions. 9S certainly didn't mind the privacy. 

The baths themselves were composed of several separate rooms. Each one had an individual bath in it and a changing room. The tubs seemed large enough to fit around 4 or 5 people. There were no windows or anything like that into the bathing rooms, so once the door was closed it would be impossible for anyone to see what was going on inside. 

9S picked one of the vacant baths, and 2B seemed fine with the selection. For better or for worse, the bath had two separate changing rooms. While minorly disappointed, 9S was fine knowing that she and 2B would be taking a bath together. 

She managed to get undressed before him and sat at the edge of the bath with just a towel wrapped around herself. An intense anticipation was coming over her, and she wondered if it would be best to stop waiting for him and just get in the water. The heat might disguise her obvious blush. Before 9S had the chance to do so, she heard the changing room door open. 

Once again 2B had put 9S in a situation where she had to keep her jaw from dropping. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but everything else was still exposed. It was also a pleasant surprise seeing him without his visor. 

His eyes had a certain gentleness in them that caught her off guard. They were soft looking and contrasted the sharp, toned look of the rest of his body. 

Also finally seeing his muscles like this would only enhance 9S’ future fantasies. She wanted to held in those arms and pressed against that muscular chest. 

“You haven't gotten in yet 9S?” he asked, thankfully unaware of the thoughts in his partner's head. 

“Oh n-no I just wanted to wait for you,” she said, trying to retain her external composure. 

Now that 2B was out, 9S slid herself into the warm bathwater. She let out a very relaxed “aaahh” as she settled in. 

Usually being submerged in water was a risk for YoRHas. Saltwater did a decent amount of damage, and even unfiltered water in rivers and lakes could cause harm. Naturally this bathwater was filtered and safe for androids. 

2B sat on the edge of the bath and dipped his legs in. The water stopped a bit short of his knees. 9S looked over at him, but tried to avoid seeming like she was staring at him. 

“Doesn't this feel great 2B? I had no idea hot water could be this enjoyable,” 9S spoke up, hoping to break up the silence between them. 

He nodded. The android moved his legs around in the water slowly. 2B didn't seem like he intended to completely join 9S in the bath. Though she found him kicking his legs in the water to amusing, almost cute. She had to hold back a little laugh.

“You aren't going to fully get in though?” she asked. Filled a certain motivation, 9S scooted a bit closer to 2B. There was a healthy amount of space between them, but it wouldn't take much for her to fully close the gap. 

2B didn't formally respond. 9S wondered what could possibly be distracting him. A possibility crossed her mind that maybe he was also a bit embarrassed or even shy about this. Though that made her wonder where that embarrassment was when he performed that “maintenence” on her the other day. 

9S looked up him, “You know 2B, I uh, wanted to thank you for your help actually.”

“Partners should help each other.”

She was pleased to finally hear him speak up. The truth is 9S had thought a little about how to repay 2B, but they were mostly fuel for her fantasies. However, in this moment 9S wondered if she should go for it. 

“You're right!” she said, probably too excitedly, but she was still caught up in other thoughts. 2B seemed a bit surprised, so 9S tried to calm herself back down. The android cleared her throat, “2B you seem a little stressed out or maybe just a bit tense…” She scooted closer to him, her wet shoulder touching his leg. “Do you want me to help with that?”

9S stood and turned herself around in the bath. She placed her hands on 2B’s unopened knees and looked up at him expectantly. Wordlessly, he parted them. It wasn't particularly fast or slow, but excitement made it feel like an eternity for 9S.

With his knees open, the only thing keeping her from the object of her curiosity was a towel. One of 9S’ hands moved up his toned leg and stopped at the edge of the towel. 

“Can I keep going?”

2B nodded. 9S could swear she could hear his breath picking up, and she could almost see a blush on his face. That only made her get more into what she was about to do. 

9S moved closer as her hand pushed the towel aside. Her only points of reference for a dick were from old human documents and scientific reference images. She wasn't entirely sure what to think, but 9S could say with confidence that she liked what she saw. 

One of her small hands to a gentle hold on it. 9S would probably call it about half hard or something like that. With her whole hand wrapped around it, 9S started doing a pumping motion. Once she began to do that, 2B’s dick noticeable got harder. 

“Do you like this?” she asked, making a point to make eye contact with him. 9S was caught off-guard by the softness of his expression. It was so different from what she was usually used to. It motivated her to do more to break his composure and get even more cute faces out of him. 

Once he was seemingly fully hard, 9S pulled her hand away. 9S thought she heard a bit of a disappointed noise coming from 2B, and she was certainly happy with that. Then, she noticed a bit of pre at the tip. 9S leaned in and licked it off. 

Before she could process the taste, she heard a small moan from 2B. That gave 9S plenty of encouragement. She opened her mouth and took the entire tip in. 

2B’s hand quickly found its way to 9S’ hair. His grip was pretty firm as she worked her way down his dick. Drool bubbled its way out of her mouth and trailed down what she hadn't fit in yet. 9S looked up at him. To her, he looked a bit overwhelmed with some of the pleasure, and some actual enjoyment was clear on his face. 

She wondered what she looked like him. Even though she was the one taking the initiative, 9S would bet that she still seemed rather submissive. She was the one between his knees drooling all over his dick. That thought got 9S even more excited and motivated her to get more inside her mouth. 

Though 9S wasn't able to fit all of it before feeling 2B’s grip on her hair tighten. He gasped out her name, not her nickname but it was a start. 9S herself was overwhelmed by the sudden amount of cum in her mouth; which makes sense she didn't have any experience with something like this outside fantasies. 

She managed to swallow some of it, but a decent amount slipped out of her mouth as she pulled away. It dripped down 9S’ face and some even reached her chest. Thankfully they were in a bath, so clean up wasn't an issue.

9S pulled herself up so that she was sitting next to 2B, and waited for him to say something more. She didn't have to wait long though. 

“9S, thank you for well, that. I didn't realize my stress was that apparent.” His composure had clearly returned, but she didn't mind. The memories from what just happened were more than enough.

“I'm assigned to you as support 2B. This is basically my job.” 9S kicked her legs in the water a little. “You can just consider it like well, regular maintenance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first multi-chaptered fic I've ever finished, ever. (I've been writing for a while so this a big deal to me)  
> Thanks to everyone who stuck along for the ride and I do have other Nier fics planned so I hope you come back for those.


End file.
